Conventionally, ballast water or impurity-containing water are treated by electrolysis, i.e., using an electrolytic reaction which is caused when water passes through a electrolytic cell of an electrolysis device and the water comes into contact with electrode plates inside the electrolytic cell.
The conventional electrolysis device for electrolyzing water is connected to a rectifier, which is installed at a certain distance from the electrolysis device, via a cable and a bus bar.
When a cable is used as a connection medium for connecting the electrolysis device and the rectifier, as the cable increases in length, electrical resistance also increases. This results in considerable power loss in the cable.
Since the electrolysis device and the rectifier are separately installed, a space saving efficiency is low and there is a restriction in where the electrolysis device can be installed.
In an electrolysis device that is used in a large space, for example, on land, the apparatus is relatively free from restriction in terms of the installation space, and compensation for the power loss, which is likely to occur across the cable, is relatively easy to achieve. The apparatus is used without being restricted in terms of the installation place and power loss.
On the other hand, in an electrolysis device for use in a small space, for example, on a ship, since available space and power are limited, the space and power required for the apparatus need to be efficiently used.
In an electrolysis device for electrolyzing water, impurities which were not filtered out when water is introduced into the electrolytic cell, or various kinds of salts that are byproducts of an electrolysis reaction, are likely to stick to electrodes.
The impurities sticking to the electrodes cause damage to the electrodes and become a factor of lowering efficiency of sterilizing polluted water. Polarities of the electrodes need to be changed to remove the sticking impurities.
The polarities of the electrodes in the conventional electrolysis device are determined and changed by a circuit in the rectifier.
The invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the related art, and is intended to provide an electrolysis device with a rectifier in which the electrolysis device and the rectifier are integrally formed to eliminate the cost of cable and power loss occurring across the cable.
The invention also provides an electrolysis device with a rectifier in which the electrolysis device and the rectifier are integrally formed to efficiently fit into a small space, for example, on a ship.
The invention also provides an electrolysis device with a rectifier that achieves switching between polarities of electrodes in a simple manner by using a bus bar.
An embodiment provides an electrolysis device with a rectifier which treats water, the electrolysis device comprising: an electrolytic cell with an introduction hole and a discharge hole formed at opposing ends, respectively; a joint panel with a first surface joined to a first side surface of the electrolytic cell; an electrode module comprising a housing, a plurality of electrodes provided inside the housing, and an auxiliary panel having a first surface which is joined to a second surface of the joint panel, the auxiliary panel having a first end which passes through the first side surface of the electrolytic cell and the joint panel and is installed in the electrolytic cell and a second end which perpendicularly protrudes outward from an external periphery of a second end of the housing, over the entire length of the external periphery; a rectifier module having a first side surface located outside the second end of the housing of the electrode module and a second side surface from which an electrode protrudes; an L-shaped panel having two surfaces joined to the second surface of the joint panel and any one side surface of the rectifier module, respectively; and a bus bar that connects the electrode of the electrode module to the electrode of the rectifier module.
The bus bar may comprise: a first bus bar having a first end which is in close contact with the electrode located at the second end of the housing of the electrode module and a second end which protrudes from the second side surface of the rectifier module; and a second bus bar having a first end connected to the second end of the first bus bar and a second end connected to the electrode of the rectifier module.
The electrolysis device may further comprise a bus cover joined to the second side surface of the rectifier module in a manner of surrounding the electrode of the rectifier module and the bus bar protruding from the second side surface of the rectifier module, and a heat-sinking plate joined to the first side surface of the rectifier module.
A protrusion bar and a rail may be correspondingly formed on an upper surface and a lower surface of the rectifier module, respectively, or vice versa, to guide horizontal movement of the rectifier module.
The electrolysis device may further comprise through-holes formed in the first side surface of the electrolytic cell and the joint panel, respectively so that electrode module may be inserted into the electrolytic cell, a handle which protrudes from any one side surface of the rectifier module, and an LED display window which is formed in any one side surface of the rectifier module to display any one operation state among a normal operation state, a malfunction state, and a no-power state of the rectifier module.
In the electrolysis device, switching of the polarities may be achieved by using the bus bar.
According to an embodiment, since an electrolysis device and a rectifier are unified into a body, it is possible to eliminate a cost of cable and to prevent power loss occurring across the cable.
The electrolysis device allows space saving and easy switching of polarities of electrodes. Furthermore, the electrolysis device is easy to use.
Moreover, since an electrolytic cell and the rectifier are configured as a closed structure, the electrolysis device may be advantageous in terms of designing a waterproof and explosion-proof structure.